badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Lost Silver: Google Translate version
I'm just a student living alone in an apartment. I am delighted with the release of Pokemon HeartGold / SoulSilver here in the States. I locked myself up to date with all the media and the Internet towards the goals for the school. This does not mean, 4chan None / V /, etc. No Wikipedia As I worked in the school year and was poor at the time, I was not able to buy SoulSilver on launch date. After my school year is over, I ordered SoulSilver on Amazon. However, it will take a week to arrive. I decided that during this time, I would repeat my crystal on my Gameboy Color. However, I realized that long ago, my mother threw it away because I told her the store was dead and I was very excited about it then. They also threw a silver version, as all I have is my GameBoy Color. As the search, I made my Gamestop and bought a used silver version, so that left only Pokemon game that they have to GBC. Ten dollars - quite cheap. I went home and began to use a nostalgia trip. However, here is where it all began, strangely enough, and probably the reason why you are reading this. Game Freak logo running as usual, but it only stopped there. I thought the car was just defective or something, so I turned it off and on. The same happened. I tried pressing and start all over again, and all the buttons. Finally, the logo has disappeared, and there was a black screen for about five seconds. Suddenly, instead of the usual menu screen, I was on the field in a previously saved file, which was strange, as I expected, all cars on the thesis bad battery goes out. In any case, I did not complain as I chose it anyway, click "Next" to see that the previous guy. First of all, I looked at his trainer information. His name was only "..." - he did not have a lot of originality. I checked his profile and, apparently, he had a 999: 99 hours to put in the game, all 16 icons, 99999,9 Pokédollars, all 251 Pokemon in the Pokedex. Since he apparently had Mew and Celebi went well, I suspect that he ever used or Game Genie really hardcore Pokemon player back then. I checked his Pokemon to see that he has what team Badass. To my surprise, I saw 5 Unowns and sixth Pokemon called "Hurry up." I think this is thatthis matter who last played in that game, some cruel joke, but I decided to examine the profiles of those Pokémon anyway. As expected, theywere different Unown letters, all Level 5. I was a bit shaky with my Unown alphabet at the time, but I identified advertised "EXIT" word. As for the sixth Pokemon turned Cyndaquil (mind you, this is before he individualized Pokemon icons). Cyndaquil looked normal, but it's something that the level of 5 with only 1 HP left with only two attacks: "Leer" and "Flash". I do not know why they gave him the name "Quick", but at the time, I ignored it easily. Horrible thing is really, despite my volume at the maximum one of the Pokémon he told her usual cries. Only pure silence. Suffice team I closed it. I was what seems parked place within Bellsprout tower. But for some reason, not the NSC. Even more ominous, indeed "column" do not move in the middle, as if just leaning on the side. There was no music at all, and there was no exit or stairs, or at least I thought it was not. I walked around for a few minutes, but can not seem to find a way out. This, of course, not the number I saw in the tower Bellsprout. I tried my items are checked for a rescue rope, but the bag is completely empty call. There was not any wild Pokemon. Finally, I managed the stairs, on what to look for his "pillar". The screen went black, and, finally, the music began to play. I suddenly chill, as I understand it, I'm Melody Heard on the topic, you learned when you were listening to the radio Alf ruins where Unown can stand. I knew right away it did not charge the transition, but in a rather dark room, I was, and will need to flash. Before I took care of that, though I checked my Pokégear immediately to change the radio a little more comfortable, but it turns out, thatthere is no wireless card, or even a phone StillTime card. It was just a card in the Gold Card ("..." from earlier, and I will call it from now on gold) just walked in the middle of the black. I remember that Cyndaquil has Flash, so I turned off my Pokégear and made Cyndaquil use Flash. I do not see the message "Hurry use lightning!" or something like that. The room was lit just so, and I regretted it soon. The room was terribly scarlet and gray linear path to the south. The manager I up / down, that does not exist. I had no choice but to head south. The screen is dark every 20 steps, which I did, until I finally got to the end, did seem a sign. I read the sign did "turn back." Suddenly, I was asked to answer yes / no, but there is not no question asked. I chose, I do not know what it is, what to ask, and the screen went black again, so did the "ladder climbed" sound. Unown Radio music stopped and replaced in a matter of seconds, not so creepy Poke Flute radio music. I was in another dark room, but I held my breath and re-Flash. Suddenly, it is stating that "Hurry fainted!" What was strange, because I remember, thatthere was no state as a poison for him, and I was obviously not in combat. I have not checked my Pokemon quickly and suddenly, he was no longer in my party. In fact, after a brief investigation, none of my Pokémon are not, but all were replaced at 10 Unown. I did the same thing as before, and made Unown. My then team Unown spelled "HEDIED". Anyway, Afterthat terrible change, the room was illuminated to reveal themselves in a very small space to be only four more seats there. The walls were gray bricks, as if I was something that was hollowed out. Outside this room a bunch of graves seem like thosethat will Pokemon Red / Blue. I walked through this small room and pressed but nothing happened. I have already said, thatthis, it is clear the game stuffing, and some sadistic sales there to fuck GameStop, however, my curiosity kept me going. I tested the trainers profile "..." again only to find out, did not have enough gold sprite hands. So he seems to look less complacent, but it seems pretty sad and empty in a way that I do not know how to describe it. For some reason, so it is now said that he had 24 pins, which is obviously impossible. After a few minutes of aimless wondering, my character suddenly turned and made an escape rope spinning animation. Instead of flying up, but my character turned down slowly, as if drowning. After that screen the music stopped. After planting, finally, now colored differently OverWorld sprite gold. Instead of the usual red color he prefers it is all white now, including the skin. It's as if it was placed directly from the colorless Game Boy games in a colored background Gameboy Color. I checked out your profile, and now, as of now, as white as his OverWorld sprite, he lost his leg, and that seems to bloody tears from his eyes. So he says he now has 32 icons, which is now starting to bother me, because it seems to represent a change of something important. I also have a Pokemon containing thistime 5 Unowns and the level of 100 Celebi without a nickname. Unown are this time Leveled 15 and spelled "Dying." I checked the profile Celebi. It was a brilliant Celebi, except there are only half of the sprite. Leg hand eye. It has only one attack: "Perish Song". The area I was in itself was a germ of a tower with a fixed column, as before, only now all appear red. I went to the north, I feel like an eternity. At some point, I finally some common men and women NPC. They were all lined up in the direction of a long column in the middle against slantish. Theywere white, and nothing happens when I try to talk to them. I cut off in the north, until, finally, post, finally appears as a transparent red at this point. I went to the red and without missing a button, I suddenly engaged, and finally in the battle. The music starts again, it sounds again as Unown Radio music, but played backwards. Golden fightback sprite Adjust your front with bloody eyes, white skin, and a lack of weapons, while the Red Sprite, that clear, as before, except GSC. Text simplysaid "wants to fight!" as if he has no name, and both of us have only one Pokemon, which is strange, as I have sworn that I had six with Unowns. My shiny Celebi went easy with the rear half of the sprite to the sprite so. Noise and animation "Brilliant" is different, and the sound becomes more "Scream" attacks used consecutively. Red sent a seemingly normal man Pikachu eyes but Him at 255 and his sprite seems sad and has a tear in it. Instead of the usual menu of "FIGHT / ITEM / Pokemon / RUN», I was the only option to use Considering the attacks. So Celebi has only one, I chose it. Of course, as Pikachu, level 255, he went first. "PIKACHU used curse" and lowered the rate of increase and its other characteristics. I'm not even sure if Pikachu can use the curse. "Chalabi used to die the song" In three turns, both Pokemon KO - not like I have a choice. At this point he did not even back to go to the menu Battle When the battle just continue without me. So, pay attention, thatthere is no animation at all for some reason. "PIKACHU Used Flail!" Much damage has been done, despite his level and increase his health, which exceeded. "Celebi used the song to die!" Nothing happens because it has been used. "PIKACHU used a disappointment!" What a shit-ton of damage done, knocking Celebi less than 10 HP. "Celebi used Pain Split!" What surprised me was how Chalabi did not even have to attack first. Celebi and Pikachu are now more than 150 horsepower. "PIKACHU used mean look!" There is no such thing did not. As expected, declined in the aftermath of the songs die, my Celebi fainted. With the exception of the text, it is what is called "Celebi is dead!" and instead, usually leave the screen animation made Celebi back sprite just disappeared. For some reason that Pikachu silence, even killed, songs and not expect that it will be my loss. Pikachu to use yet another attack from the restriction on the 5 attack: "PIKACHU used Destiny Bond!" Then it was "PIKACHU dead!" With slow Census of animation. Apparently, I was the winner, transparent red sprite appeared and said: ".........." At this point, I do not care how transparent Red Sprite suddenly beheaded, and nothing but a transparent body. The battle ended at this point and then disappears Alongwith music. I returned to the top of the world with a further amendment to the Gold sprite - he is now as transparent as overhead red sprites. Quickly I checked the profile of gold, except in fact the only thing left of his head, with transparent skin. The head, which increased somewhat, showing a black void in his eyes. Now, however, he now found 40 icons. Then I backup and checked my Pokémon. They were level 20 Shiny Unown, which when written out, read "NOMORE". I was about what I know now, close to the end. There was not, apparently does not play music, but somehow I still felt like something was really hear. I went back to my room in New Bark City. Maybe I'll finally play this game properly, but who am I kidding. I knew that to fuck sadistic need to do something. I "went" into my room to interact with things, I'm a little afraid to go up the stairs to see what to expect there. Notice I said, "go", as in the background that is moving, gold could not move his limbs transparent at all, by doing so, as those spirits to see only swim in Diamond / Pearl. As expected, radio, computer and TV did not work, so I had no choice but to go down the stairs. I ended up in the same basement of my house. Everything seems normal, except mom is not. After an unsuccessful attempt to interact with everything in this space, I decided to go out. To my surprise, I did the door, outside the South do not, and instead I'll just go through them into the void. I went to the south to see what the hell was going on. My home disappears when I. To the south in the emptiness It was strange, like when I went into space, on a gold outline of a transparent sprite Become white to contrast with the pitch. Finally I reached the white area and Gold sprite turned black and transparent. I continued south without thinking to stop at all. After a long trek south, I finally found something. It was a gold regular Sprite. I talked to him. He said: "Goodbye forever ...." (especially in the period between the space forever and did ....) has disappeared, and when it happened, said it "is used ??? Nightmare" I would this point does. I do not deny that this is possible. Gold has no choice Rope animation spinning slowly down as before. I'm in a small space, surrounded by graves earlier. Or at least, I say go back, as there is a sprite. I tried to leave, but did not move - not just bumping into the wall of noise, I checked my trainer profile with absolutely no Gold sprite left. He said that I'm 0 icons and images of all the leaders of Johto Journey at the bottom were replaced with skulls. I checked the Pokemon, all stages were 25 Unown. As expected, it spelled a phrase that I dared to read: "IMDEAD". As soon as I returned to the Upper World, the room I was supposed to be something that is then covered with the same blocks as the walls. Then I realized that the room was exactly when the final text has been said: "RIP ..." This room was a large tomb, which is surrounded by other graves. Gold was already dead. He probably died a few years after he won the red. He was a young coach who, despite his efforts to collect as many badges and attempts Pokemon Master, what is not in a position to avoid the fatality of death, and his efforts were ultimately the next generation of oblivion. I was not able to, from this text, regardless of the fact that I pressed to avoid. I tried to lose the game, and the same thing happened when I finally decided to abandon this terrible nightmare. After this experience, I will never look at the "gimmick" Unown the same. They say that only the first generation has tales and legends, but the second generation showed me how unpleasant the truth may be. In the end, I enjoyed SoulSilver immensely, but I still can not remember what Unthink sfalsifYa just a student living alone in the apartment. I am delighted with the release of Pokemon HeartGold / SoulSilver here in the States. I locked myself up to date with all the media and the Internet towards the goals for the school. This does not mean, 4chan None / V /, etc. No Wikipedia As I worked in the school year and was poor at the time, I was not able to buy SoulSilver on launch date. After my school year is over, I ordered SoulSilver on Amazon. However, it will take a week to arrive. I decided that during this time, I would repeat my crystal on my Gameboy Color. However, I realized that long ago, my mother threw it away because I told her the store was dead and I was very excited about it then. They also threw a silver version, as all I have is my GameBoy Color. As the search, I made my Gamestop and bought a used silver version, so that left only Pokemon game thatthey have to GBC. Ten dollars - quite cheap. I went home and began to use a nostalgia trip. However, here is where it all began, strangely enough, and probably the reason why you are reading this. Game Freak logo running as usual, but it only stopped there. I thought the car was just defective or something, so I turned it off and on. The same happened. I tried pressing and start all over again, and all the buttons. Finally, the logo has disappeared, and there was a black screen for about five seconds. Suddenly, instead of the usual menu screen, I was on the field in a previously saved file, which was strange, as I expected, all cars on the thesis bad battery goes out. In any case, I did not complain as I chose it anyway, click "Next" to see that the previous guy. First of all, I looked at his trainer information. His name was only "..." - he did not have a lot of originality. I checked his profile and, apparently, he had a 999: 99 hours to put in the game, all 16 icons, 99999,9 Pokédollars, all 251 Pokemon in the Pokedex. Since he apparently had Mew and Celebi went well, I suspect that he ever used or Game Genie really hardcore Pokemon player back then. I checked his Pokemon to see that he has what team Badass. To my surprise, I saw 5 Unowns and sixth Pokemon called "Hurry up." I think this is thatthis matter who last played in that game, some cruel joke, but I decided to examine the profiles of those Pokémon anyway. As expected, theywere different Unown letters, all Level 5. I was a bit shaky with my Unown alphabet at the time, but I identified advertised "EXIT" word. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Translation Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish